Nevel Papperman
.]] Nevel Papperman is an online critic and the owner of the popular website Nevelocity.com. He first appeared On the episode iNevel, and his last appearance was in iHalfoween. He is the main antagonist of the iCarly series. Throughout the series, Nevel is shown being a well-dressed, intelligent, young boy. He is seen in most of the series trying to destroy iCarly.com. At first, Nevel actually enjoyed the iCarly webshow, and wanted to meet Carly Shay in person. However, Carly expected Nevel to be much older, so it came to a surprise to her when she first saw him in, iNevel. Carly soon came to the conclusion that Nevel had a crush on Carly, after his several attempts to make things more romantic. Since Carly was a few years older then Nevel, this made her feel uncomfortable, so she called Sam when he went to go grab her a snack. Sam told her that she can't get Nevel angry or else he might write a bad review of iCarly. Before Carly could reply to what Sam recently said, Nevel came back with tapenade and crackers. Shortly after when Carly tells Nevel that she would like to talk about her webshow (and not her personal life), Nevel kisses her, which causes Carly to get creeped out and slightly angry. Carly then shoves tapenade in his face which causes Nevel to get angry with her. He tells her that she will rue the day that she rejected his feelings. Later in that episode, he leaves them a bad review, but Carly, Kayla, Sam and Freddie come up with an idea to tell his mom on him, thus causing him to write a true review of what he thinks of their webshow. Other Appearances iRue the Day In this episode, Nevel makes his second appearance. His part of the episode starts off when Carly, Kayla, Sam and Freddie start experiencing technical difficulties during their webshow. They later find out that Nevel has hacked their website and is messing up every webshow they attempt to do. Carly, Kayla, Sam and Freddie then threaten to tell on him to his mom again, but Nevel tells them that his mother is out of town, and his "hopelessly confused" grandmother is currently taking care of him. This gives Carly, Kayla, Sam and Freddie the idea to sneak inside Nevel's house to hack his website, Nevelosity.com. Once they sneak in, Freddie gets stuck on his spy-rope and gives Carly, Kayla and Sam the instructions on how to get the information they need to hack Nevel's website. Once their done, they head back to their own house and attempt to hack Nevelocity.com. However, while doing so, Freddie's computer crashes. Nevel then videochats them to tease them by the fact that they failed. Carly then calls a specific person, before they attempt to start their next webcast. Sam and Freddie then question Carly if they should still do the show and she says they have to. During the show, Nevel switches the camera to one in his home. He then wears a Carly-like wig and imitates her live. However, while Nevel is doing so, the military breaks into his house, due to his computer hacking being a direct violation of the Internet Security Act. Nevel pleads to them to not arrest him, and they say they wont arrest him, if he apologizes to iCarly and calls himself a weenie live. So, he embarrassingly does so. iChristmas iGive Away a Car iWant My Website Back iFight Shelby Marx iGet Pranky (mentioned) iPity The Nevel iHalfoween Category:ICarly Characters Category:Characters Category:Males